Un gran quizás
by Elenear28
Summary: Atrás, los Finnicks que aún vivían, esos que eran un poco de su corazón. Y Proteo. Adelante, un gran signo de pregunta que aparecía y desaparecía entre las olas. Pero, tal vez, podía ser lo suficientemente afortunada para, al otro lado, encontrar a su Finnick. Historia para el reto "Felices por siempre" del Foro El diente de león. Pareja: Finnick x Annie


**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre y su universo son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Historia para el reto "Felices por siempre" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Pareja: Annie Cresta y Finnick Odair.**

* * *

 **Un gran quizás**

A Annie el quedarse repentinamente sin aire ya no la asustaba.

A veces, sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua. Como si en cualquier momento pudiese romper con su cabeza la superficie del océano que tanto amaba y encontrar de nuevo la seguridad del oxígeno. Entonces la cabeza dejaría de pitarle y parpadearía rápidamente para apartar de sus ojos el agua y la sal. El problema residía en el hecho de que ella no se encontraba en el agua. Y sus pulmones parecían haberse olvidado de cómo dejar entrar y salir el aire.

De vez en cuando, ella se perdía.

La gente decía, cuando creían que Annie no estaba escuchando, que hablar con ella era como hablar con la pared. Su mente a veces viajaba demasiado rápido y demasiado lejos. O al menos así solía hacer. Ahora, a Annie le parecía más bien como si su mente flotara en el aire. No demasiado lejos, pero si lo bastante alto como para que ella no pudiera alcanzarla, ni siquiera parándose de puntillas. Se iba, se iba… como las burbujas de jabón que solía preparar para el pequeño Finnick.

Crecía y flotaba, se apartaba y se apartaba… pero ella nunca llegaba a estallar. Simplemente se quedaba a la deriva, a veces por días, hasta que su hijo o alguno de sus nietos —incluso tenía ya un biznieto—encontraba la manera de hacerla regresar. Como si la tomaran entre sus manos y la atrajeran de nuevo hacia el suelo.

La mayor parte del tiempo, a Annie no le molestaba. Los amaba a todos ellos. Eran una parte de ella. El problema era que, a veces, le resultaba algo doloroso, pues, cuando tenía suerte, ella conseguía perderse no en este mundo sino en otro, el que solo existía en su cabeza, en donde ella podía estar con Finnick. Su Finnick. El único hombre al que ella había amado en su vida.

—La abuela está llorando— dijo una voz y a Annie no se le escapó la frase subyacente "de nuevo". Últimamente parecía llorar mucho.

Annie apretó los ojos e intentó llevarse una mano cubierta de arrugas a su rostro, también lleno de los pequeños surcos que los años dejaban detrás de sí. No lo consiguió. Las manos le pesaban mucho. O tal vez ella estaba demasiado débil. Se obligó entonces a sonreír y abrió los ojos.

La luz era demasiado brillante. La cama demasiado blanda. Y a ella le dolía el cuerpo. Últimamente le dolía mucho. El dolor que tenía en su alma, cuya semilla había germinado el día en que había perdido a Finnick, parecía haber conseguido filtrarse hasta sus huesos.

Aun así, Annie sonrió.

A veces, le costaba inclusive encontrar esos músculos. Esos que hacían que sus mejillas se estiraran y sus labios se curvaran suavemente hacia arriba. Pero valía la pena pensó, cuando, en su campo de visión, apareció una cabecita con el cabello casi rubio. No podía enfocarla con claridad a causa de las delicadas telas de araña que se le habían formado en los ojos y que le emborronaban la vista, pero vio lo suficiente para sentirse contenta. Y luego volvió a sentirse triste.

Annie se lamentaba de vez en cuando por el hecho de que la sangre de Finnick se diluyera tanto como para que su cabello, brillante como una moneda de cobre, ya no fuera un rasgo presente en la cuarta generación.

—¿Te duele, abuela?

Annie intentó encontrar su voz, pero, cuando iba a responder, lo único que brotó de su garganta fue una serie de gorjeos imposibles de descifrar, incluso para ella.

Eso también ya era algo común, lo que pasa es que ella solía olvidarlo todo el tiempo. Se obligó a sonreír más y negó con la cabeza. Los tendones en su cuello se quejaron por el maltrato. Era una mentira, pero el niño sonrió, mostrando los agujeros que sus dientes de leche habían dejado entre las encías, a la espera de que brotaran los nuevos.

Quiso formar su nombre con los labios: "Proteo", pero no lo consiguió.

A Annie le parecía un nombre bonito, pero una parte de su corazón se había roto cuando habían anunciado que el pequeño retoño no se llamaría Finnick, igual que su esposo, su hijo y su primer nieto. Era como si, poco a poco, los recuerdos que quedaban de él, se fueran desvaneciendo.

Su único hijo era idéntico a Finnick, el Finnick original, como si fuera una fotografía. Su primer nieto se le parecía también, pero algunos detalles se habían perdido en el camino: la forma de la nariz, la manera en que se formaban los hoyuelos cuando reía, inclusive el tono cobrizo de su cabello lucía algo deslavado.

Ahora, con el pequeño Proteo, era como si alguien simplemente hubiese tomado algunas cosas, tan pequeñas que a veces le costaba trabajo verlas, que le recordaban a Finnick.

Tal vez, a fin de cuentas, había sido la decisión correcta no llamarlo como a él. Proteo no era Finnick ni se le parecía.

Annie cerró los ojos.

—¿Abuela? —escuchó la voz del niño, en la lejanía, como si le gritara desde la playa y ella ya estuviera en un barco, adentrándose en el mar.

Quiso responderle, pero, de nuevo, no pudo encontrar su voz.

.

.

A veces, a Annie le daba miedo la posibilidad de olvidar a Finnick.

Habían pasado casi setenta años desde la última vez que había podido tocarlo, aspirar su aroma, besarlo… Ahora, todos sus recuerdos resultaban extraños, como si intentara verlos a través de un cristal empañado.

Había noches en las que soñaba que Finnick desaparecía por completo y entonces se despertaba gritando. El tubo que la alimentaba a través de una aguja clavada en una de sus venas azuladas a veces era arrancado de golpe, ganándose un chorro de sangre que saltaba alegremente, manchando las sábanas y, a veces, la ropa del miembro de su familia que estuviera cuidando de ella.

En ocasiones, tardaban días en tranquilizarla. A veces, Annie se olvidaba de que Finnick había muerto décadas atrás y, cuando despertaba, preguntaba no solo por su desayuno sino también por la hora a la que volvería su esposo.

Era atroz el escucharla llorar cuando alguien, usualmente su hijo o el nieto que compartía el mismo nombre, le explicaba que Finnick no volvería. Había muerto durante la Revolución del Sinsajo. Había caído liberando a Panem y, a pesar de que había conseguido dejar una parte de él con ella, ya no estaba en este mundo.

Era en esos días en los que Annie se negaba a comer y, muchas veces, hasta se negaba a respirar.

La vida, decía ella, no tenía sentido en un mundo sin Finnick.

.

.

A veces, Annie se preguntaba cómo sería la muerte.

No estaba deprimida. A su edad, deprimirse tomaba demasiada energía y lo cierto era que ella no la tenía. Pero eso no evitaba que sintiera curiosidad por ello. Tal vez morirse sería como quedarse dormido. Como tomar una larga, larga siesta y de pronto desconectar. Como cuando duermes sin soñar. Sería una noche sin sueños que duraría para siempre.

O tal vez sería como comenzar de nuevo. Como si se perdiera un poco y, cuando regresara, sería una Annie diferente, con otro nombre y otra cara. Tal vez su hogar dejaría de ser la costa del Distrito 4 y sería la montaña del Dos o los bosques del Siete.

Pero entonces Annie pensaba en lo triste que sería el ya no tener sueños en los que pudiera ver a Finnick, o vivir una vida en que ella no lo amaba porque, si tenía otro nombre, otra cara y otro hogar ¿no sería lo lógico que también tuviera otro amor?

Y entonces Annie se echaba a llorar y la gente decía que estaba deprimida y que su cabeza estaba perdida, de una manera distinta a la que solía estarlo después de los Juegos.

Ellos no la comprendían.

.

.

Annie no entendía porque sus hijos y nietos se molestaban cuando ella se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte por las noches y salía a caminar sola por la playa. Había dado sus primeros pasos en ese mismo lugar, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Todos los niños del Cuatro aprenden a caminar en la arena de la playa ¿por qué tenía que ser ella diferente? Además, ¿no tenía sentido que quisiera que sus últimos pasos los diera ahí también?

A veces se sentía como si ella volviera a ser un bebé. Sus pasos eran demasiado vacilantes, como si no recordara bien como se tenía que caminar. Recordaba haberse sentido así durante el embarazo del pequeño Finnick, cuando su barriga era demasiado grande para poder verse los zapatos. Tropezaba con sus propios pies de vez en cuando y, quien estuviera con ella— la mayor parte de las veces se trataba de Johanna— le reñía.

A Annie le gustaba hablar con Johanna, porque Johanna recordaba a Finnick y lo extrañaba casi tanto como ella. A veces, Johanna le lanzaba maldiciones e improperios a través del teléfono y, otras, Annie terminaba preguntándole quién era y qué se le ofrecía:

—Tú me has llamado, loca— le soltaba Johanna entre dientes para luego dulcificar su tono—. ¿Otra vez extrañas a Finnick? —y empezaban a contarle los recuerdos que el tiempo no habían logrado emborronar.

Su nuera se preocupaba cuando hacía eso. O al menos eso le parecía a ella.

"Otra vez se ha pasado la tarde 'hablando' con Johanna", le decía a su hijo."

"¿Le has dicho algo?"

Silencio.

"Ya sabes cómo se pone. Si eso la hace feliz ¿por qué quitárselo?"

El silencio entonces se volvía más largo y más incómodo, hasta que, finalmente, la mujer decía:

"Se ha puesto a llorar cuando le he dicho que Johanna Mason está muerta desde hace una década".

.

.

Su momento favorito del día era cuando el pequeño Proteo llegaba a visitarla. Le cubría el rostro de besos húmedos y ella escuchaba como la madre del niño le reñía por no ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

A Annie no le importaba que no lo fuera. Sus huesos eran ahora, supuestamente, tan frágiles como los de una gaviota. Decían que si ejercían más presión de la cuenta con algo tan inocente como un beso, bien podría acabar con el pómulo fracturado. Pero Annie nunca se sentía más querida que cuando el pequeño llegaba a saludarla después de volver de la escuela.

Aún y cuando en ocasiones estaba tan cansada que no encontraba ni siquiera la fuerza para abrir los ojos y ver su carita. Al niño tampoco parecía importarle demasiado. Le gustaba entrar al cuarto de Annie porque ella siempre le permitía hablar sin parar, contándole sobre lo que había hecho durante el día.

—Hoy aprendimos sobre la guerra, abuela— decía él.

A Annie le llamaba la atención la ligereza con la que él hablaba sobre la guerra. La mayor parte del tiempo, se le olvidaba que él no había vivido la época de los Juegos, ni la revolución, ni la muerte. Él no había conocido nunca a Finnick y, por ello, no lo extrañaba. No se sentía, como ella, como si le hubiesen arrancado un brazo o una pierna.

A Annie, le parecía muy cruel que uno pudiese vivir así. Echando en falta algo que resultaba fundamental, pero que no era estrictamente necesario para la vida.

—Me han dicho que el abuelo Finnick fue un héroe. ¿Tú lo recuerdas así, abuela?

Y entonces Annie le contaba cosas. Tal vez no las que él quería escuchar, pero le contaba la historia de su boda subterránea en el Trece— él estaba obsesionado con el Trece y la forma en que habían logrado vivir décadas enteras sin ver la luz del sol—, le contaba sobre como Finnick había sido su mentor— aunque él no parecía entender muy bien a qué se refería ella con eso, porque no conocía el concepto de los Juegos del Hambre—. Y le decía que Finnick era capaz de tejer las mejores redes de pesca del mundo— que a él le parecía aburrido, pero no se lo decía.

A Proteo nada de eso parecía interesarle demasiado, pero siempre lucía una sonrisa orgullosa cuando, cansada de hablar, Annie se quedaba dormida a mitad de alguna de sus historias, sin necesidad de medicamentos o de regaños.

.

.

La noche en que la muerte llegó por Annie no tuvo nada de particular. No hubo tormenta, ni se formó un arcoíris. Tampoco se anunció el nacimiento de un nuevo bebé en la familia— un niño que pudiera llamarse Finnick—. No hubo un largo sufrimiento, no hubo dolor, ni pesar.

Para Annie no fue como quedarse dormida. No fue como volver a nacer tampoco.

Fue como volver a vivir.

Esta vez, cuando se quedó repentinamente sin aire, tampoco sintió miedo. Lo único que la hizo lamentarse fue el hecho de que no consiguió encontrar su voz para despertar a su nieto Finnick, que dormía en un catre a seis pasos de su cama. También le dolió el hecho de que, en alguna habitación de la casa, Proteo dormía sin enterarse de que al día siguiente, cuando volviera de la escuela, Annie no estaría ahí para escuchar las historias sobre cómo había ido su día.

Annie emitió el más débil de los jadeos buscando aire, porque el cuerpo humano estaba programado para intentar, a toda costa, el preservar su vida. Y luego, simplemente se dejó ir.

.

.

A Annie, el volver a estar viva se le antojó como el cambio que sufría un reloj cuando le reemplazaban la batería.

Fue como si, de repente, su corazón recibiera una batería nueva. Notó el movimiento, algo reluctante al principio, de sus músculos haciendo fluir la sangre, hasta que, finalmente, volvió a sentir los latidos en el interior de su pecho. Tan fuertes como no lo habían sido desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo un ligero bamboleo bajo su cuerpo. No tuvo miedo, tal vez porque sus oídos funcionaban mejor que nunca y escuchaba, envolviéndola, el dulce sonido de las olas del mar. El sol calentaba su piel y la hacía ver destellos rojizos detrás de sus párpados, suavemente cerrados. Cuando los abrió, no se sintió extrañada por el hecho de que, igual que había pasado con su oído, volvía a tener una vista magnífica.

Podía notar las fases algodonosas de las nubes sobre su cabeza y, justo encima de ella, el brillo del sol de las primeras horas de la mañana.

Sonrió.

Tampoco sintió extrañeza por lo sencillo que resultó para su cuerpo el ponerse de pie, en un movimiento fluido y suave. Nada de tener que luchar por enderezarse, balanceándose como una tortuga que había quedado panza arriba. Volvía a tener control sobre su cuerpo. El dolor en las articulaciones había desaparecido. No más molestias en las rodillas, no más quejidos cuando flexionaba demasiado rápido sus muñecas.

Al estar de pie, por un momento, creyó que había ganado estatura. Luego, se dio cuenta de que la suave curvatura que se había formado en su espalda a causa de los años se había alisado y que ahora ella contemplaba al mundo desde un ángulo que le resultaba a la vez nuevo y conocido.

Estiró sus brazos, contemplando, sin ápice de sorpresa, la manera en que su piel volvía a ser tersa, libre de arrugas. Inclusive estaba bronceada por el sol. Se recorrió con sus propios dedos, abrazándose a sí misma, descubriendo como las marcas y cicatrices que se había ganado a lo largo del tiempo seguían, de alguna manera, ahí. Notó la cicatriz que tenía bajo la oreja. Se la había hecho en sus tiempos en la Academia, cuando descubrió que no le gustaban los tridentes porque era muy descuidada y siempre olvidaba cuidarse de la última punta.

Se llevó una mano al estómago, levantando la vaporosa blusa, del mismo tono de verde que había usado para su matrimonio, y palpó con los dedos la amplia cicatriz que le había quedado en el vientre cuanto tuvo al pequeño Finnick. Le habría gustado un parto natural, con el sonido del mar al fondo para ayudarla a controlar su respiración, pero en la última semana el niño se había sentado en su vientre y era peligroso, para los dos, el insistir en un parto natural. De ahí que había acabado con aquella enorme costura en la barriga, como si fuera una pelota de fútbol.

No le molestaba. Con el pasar de los años había decidido que le gustaba el hecho de que la llegada al mundo de ese niño, mitad ella, mitad Finnick; hubiera dejado una marca que nada ni nadie podría borrar.

Finnick…

Annie se quedó congelada en su sitio, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de que había recuperado la belleza y la salud de su juventud, lo más importante no estaba ahí. La repentina realización fue tan impactante que se dobló por la mitad y, sin ser eso suficiente, sintió cómo sus rodillas cedían y ella caía al suelo, con el rostro empapado en llanto.

Llorar seguía siendo igual de doloroso.

Lloro y lloró, mientras la barca se seguía meciendo al ritmo de las olas. Pensó que en algún momento sus ojos se quedarían secos o que la embarcación se inundaría y se hundiría. No sucedió ninguna de esas cosas. Se permitió sumirse en su propio dolor y miseria por lo que le parecieron horas.

No esperaba llegar a sentirse mejor. No esperaba sentir nada, en realidad. La vida sin Finnick seguía siendo miserable. Se preguntó si podía llorar tanto como para morirse. Si, después de que sus lágrimas se acabaran, podía continuar con su sangre.

Era un pensamiento de lo más oscuro y morboso.

.

.

Finalmente, al darse cuenta de que su llanto no lograría cambiar su situación, se enderezó y se limpió el rostro, usando la tela de su blusa. Dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí, apoyada en la baranda, con la vista fija en el océano, se encontraba una persona.

Intentó enfocarla a través de las lágrimas y de sus ojos hinchados, pero solo conseguía ver una silueta borrosa que se recortaba a través de la luz del crepúsculo.

¿No había amanecido hacía apenas un rato?

Se levantó, tambaleante y se acercó.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó una voz que le resultaba conocida, aunque no sabía decir de dónde o de qué.

—¿Por qué lloras, Annie? — preguntó con curiosidad. Se sintió culpable por la decepción que la invadió.

No era la voz que quería oír. Tampoco reconoció a la mujer: guapa, supuso, con el cabello rojo y los ojos, de color verde mar, típicos del Distrito 4; pero había algo familiar en ella además de su voz.

Deseó que sus ojos se encontraran mejor y, como por arte de magia, la inflamación y el ardor causados por las lágrimas desaparecieron. La mujer a su lado sonrió y hubo algo muy familiar en aquella sonrisa, especialmente en la manera en que sus ojos brillaban al hacerlo.

—¿Mags? — le pareció casi tonto el hacer aquella pregunta. Después de todo, Mags era una anciana y aquella muchacha no podía tener más de unos dieciocho años. Pero, cuando lo peguntó, la sonrisa de la mujer se volvió más amplia —. ¿De verdad eres tú, Mags?

—¿Qué te hace dudarlo?

—La última vez que me fijé, eras una anciana.

—La última vez que yo lo hice, tú también lo eras.

Ese era un buen punto.

—Oh… Vale. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Te estoy guiando.

Annie hizo un puchero.

—No me digas ¿esperabas a un guía diferente?

—Yo…

Mags la tomó de las manos y sintió la misma calidez de siempre. Era la misma persona que recordaba. Annie se fijó en su propio cuerpo y se preguntó el motivo por el cual había vuelto en ese cuerpo y no en uno más joven, como el que lucía Mags.

—Nos quedamos en el momento en que hemos vivido con más plenitud nuestras vidas— le explicó Mags, respondiendo a la pregunta que ella no había formulado. Para mí, fue justo después de ganar mis Juegos. Para ti— dijo con una sonrisa maternal—, justo después de tener a tu hijo.

A Annie se le fue el alma a los pies. ¿Y eso significaba entonces que no vería a Finnick? Si de alguna manera su mente, su alma o lo que fuera había elegido el nacimiento de su hijo, una fecha posterior a la muerte de su esposo, como lo más importante ¿significaba que no podría recuperarlo?

—No funciona de esa manera, cielo— le sonrió ella y Annie se sintió extraña por el hecho de que, ahora, ella era unos cuantos años mayor que Mags. Annie calculó que ese cuerpo que habitaba ahora debía tener unos veinticinco años.

—¿De qué manera funciona entonces?

Mags sonrió.

—¿Realmente crees que, teniendo una oportunidad para estar contigo de nuevo, él la desperdiciaría?

Annie negó con la cabeza.

No, Finnick jamás haría algo como eso. Pero entonces ¿en dónde estaba?

—Tú aún no terminas de cruzar— le explicó Madge—. A mí me han encargado ser quien te muestre tus opciones, Annie —le dijo muy seria—. ¿A dónde crees que se dirige esta barca?

Annie no lo sabía.

—¿A un puerto? —dijo con algo de indecisión y Madge le regaló otra sonrisa.

—Justo ahora, nos encontramos en medio de dos puertos, en realidad. Podemos volver hacia atrás o podemos seguir adelante.

—¿Qué hay atrás?

Mags le sonrió de nuevo:

—Tu familia— le dijo con suavidad—. Todos esos a quienes amas y siguen con vida. La vida que conoces.

—¿Y adelante?

—Adelante tienes un gran quizás, mi pequeña Annie— "pequeña Annie", Mags la llamaba así cuando aún podía hablar, antes de que el derrame le quitara el habla—. Un mundo de posibilidades más allá del océano. Pero no te puedo asegurar nada.

"Un gran quizás".

Annie lo meditó por unos instantes. Atrás, los Finnicks que aún vivían, esos que eran un poco de su corazón. Y Proteo. Adelante, un gran signo de pregunta que aparecía y desaparecía entre las olas. Pero, tal vez, podía ser lo suficientemente afortunada para, al otro lado, encontrar a su Finnick.

—Es una decisión difícil— murmuró Mags y Annie no pudo más que estar de acuerdo. Pero sabía que había más, más que lo que Mags le había dicho. Suponía que, si regresaba, lo haría en ese cuerpo viejo y enfermo que había dejado atrás. Pero, más que eso, se enfrentaría a lo que le restaba de vida sin Finnick. De alguna manera, sabía que esta posibilidad, ese gran quizás del que le había hablado a Mags, solo se presentaría una vez ante ella. Si ahora no era lo suficientemente valiente para aprovecharlo, aún y cuando solo fuera una opción, entonces ¿merecía realmente la oportunidad?

Finnick valía ese y mil riesgos más.

—Quiero seguir adelante— y a ella le sorprendió la seguridad que había en su voz cuando lo dijo.

Mags no pareció sorprendida.

—Finnick podría no estar ahí— le recordó con delicadeza.

—Pero también podría estarlo— dijo Annie—. Y por esa posibilidad, haré lo que sea.

Esta vez, Mags parecía muy satisfecha.

Annie no sabía que esperar, ¿una varita mágica que la enviara disparada al puerto que se encontraba adelante? ¿A Mags cruzando los brazos y agitando su nariz? No pasó ninguna de esas cosas. Cuando pasaron los minutos y Mags se quedó ahí, simplemente parada sin hacer nada, Annie se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Si?

—¿No vas a hacer nada?

—A veces, inclusive en la otra vida, tienes que aprender a ser paciente, Annie— le dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.

.

.

Annie no quería ser paciente. Annie quería a Finnick. Pero si no había otra forma de hacer las cosas, supuso que tenía que conformarse. Así que clavó la vista en el firmamento y se concentró en los sutiles cambios que sufría el horizonte, hasta que, al fin, en la lejanía, empezó a divisar tierra.

La barca golpeó el muelle y Annie llevó ambas manos a su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su propio corazón, como los tambores que marcaban el ritmo en el desfile previo a los Juegos.

Tuvo miedo, porque si no encontraba a Finnick en ese lugar, tal vez no lo encontraría nunca.

—¿Mags? —no hubo respuesta —¡Mags! —nada. De nuevo, estaba sola.

En realidad, tampoco había nadie en el muelle, que le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Aún y cuando en el mundo en que Annie era una anciana, era ya muy diferente. Esa pérgola ya no estaba ahí en la actualidad, se la había llevado el mar una noche de tormenta. Y las palmeras que se alineaban a ambos lados de la calle, para dar acceso a los vehículos que a veces venían del Capitolio, habían sido derribadas años atrás para ampliar la cantidad de carriles ahora que los autos del Seis podían importarse a otros distritos.

Era el Distrito 4 de su adolescencia. Ahí, justo en la pérgola, era donde se había llevado a cabo el discurso que Finnick tuvo que dar por ella en su Gira de la Victoria. Y ahí, debajo de la estructura de ese muele, era donde Finnick la había besado por primera vez.

Siguiendo un impulso que le nacía de lo más profundo, bajó del barco de un salto y echó a correr. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había corrido de esa manera. ¿Cuándo había sido una niña? ¿Cuándo estuvo en los Juegos?

Le sorprendía el hecho de que ya no sentía miedo al pensar en sus Juegos.

Corrió, sintiendo la arena entre los dedos de sus pies descalzos, lo suficientemente cálida para ser agradable pero no para quemarla, se metió entre los travesaños que le daban soporte al muelle y, entonces fue cuando lo vio.

Fue como volver a ver el sol después de vivir años en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera cuando, finalmente, había salido del Trece, había sentido su sentido de la vista tan sobreestimulado. Annie sintió el impulso de cerrar los ojos, cegada por el momento, pero se obligó a sí misma a mantenerlos ambos bien abiertos.

Si esto, el volver a verlo, era todo lo que iba a conseguir de su gran quizás, entonces juraba que iba a sacarle todo el provecho posible.

—¿Finnick? —era inútil preguntarlo, ella sabía, con cada célula, que se trataba de él, pero sintió un placer casi morboso al volver a utilizar ese nombre para llamarlo a él y no a otra persona que se le parecía.

Entonces él se volteó y le sonrió, utilizando esa sonrisa que ella amaba, esa que hacía que los hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas, como dos paréntesis enmarcando su boca. Y a ella ya no le importó nada más. Chilló y corrió, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y el mundo carecía de problemas y de preocupaciones. Cuando no le importaban los Juegos, ni existía la guerra, ni era una prisionera y Finnick aún vivía.

Él la atrapó, como sabía que haría, sujetándola por la cintura, cubriendo sus mejillas con besos de mariposa, esos besos lánguidos, cargados de cariño, en donde sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus pestañas rozaran la piel del otro.

Y Annie decidió que si aquello era la muerte, si ese era su final, entonces lo aceptaba gustosa.

.

.

El mar lamía sus tobillos mientras ambos contemplaban como la luna ascendía en el cielo, tiñendo las aguas de negro.

Se habían besado, por mucho, mucho tiempo; y ahora Annie se moría de ganas por contarle a Finnick sobre la familia que habían construido juntos, empezando por el niño que él no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Pero tenía miedo de romper la magia del momento.

Al final, fue Finnick quien lo hizo:

—¿Por qué elegiste el quizás?

Annie parpadeó. No era una pregunta que esperara y el tener la cabeza tan clara le seguía pareciendo extraño, pero era una rareza agradable.

— ¿Tú habrías elegido algo distinto?

Finnick le sonrió, marcando esos paréntesis en sus mejillas, y negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando llegó mi turno, tampoco lo hice. Solo que yo no podía elegir entre volver o no. Si hubiera podido volver, lo habría hecho sin dudar— le dijo muy serio.

Annie se separó para ver mejor su rostro.

—¿Cuáles eran tus opciones?

—¿Importan realmente?

—Me importan a mí.

Finnick parecía ligeramente incómodo mientras se apoyaba en un codo y le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas tímidas que parecía reservar solo para ella. Se aclaró la garganta y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

—Podía seguir adelante o podía esperar por ti.

No supo que decir. Las palabras simplemente no llegaban y sus cejas hacían un baile extraño. Finnick sonrió y borró su ceño fruncido con un beso.

—¿Has estado aquí… solo, todo este tiempo?

Él no parecía triste, ni cansado cuando le respondió:

—Oh, Annie— dijo con suavidad—. No fue una decisión difícil. Si tuviera que volver a tomarla, aún a sabiendas de que tendrían que volver a pasar setenta años para llegar hasta aquí, volvería a elegir lo mismo.

Ella se aferró a su cuerpo, hundiendo la nariz en su pecho e inhalando con todas sus fuerzas, llenándose de su aroma, a mar y a azúcar.

Él la sujetó con fuerza, no como si tuviera miedo de que se le escapara de entre los dedos, sino como si inclusive el aire que se colaba entre sus cuerpos fuera un intruso para él.

—No te preocupes, cariño—susurró en su oído—. Nuestro felices para siempre recién empieza.

Annie se estremeció ante la perspectiva. Cerró los ojos. Y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazó la idea de vivir una eternidad con Finnick. Su felices por siempre.

* * *

 **¡Aquí estoy! Este reto me ha gustado mucho y me he retado a mí misma saliendo de mi zona de confort con el Everlark y pasando al Odesta, mucho menos explorado por mí.**

 **Si te has llegado hasta aquí, te doy las gracias por leer esta historia y espero que me cuentes que te ha parecido dejándome un review.**

 **Muchas gracias, de manera particular, a Coralin HikariCaelum, que la leyeron antes y me dieron su opinión.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
